The Undying Welcome
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Off to the Undying Lands sails Bilbo with Frodo and Gandalf at his sides. Just what is waiting for him beyond that white light?


Begin Transmission

New fandom so Lacy here. I went and saw the early showing of the final Hobbit movie with my mother and sister and, I won't give any spoilers but it was the perfect ending the the legends of Middle Earth. Kinda like my catch phrase now with how many times I've used it. But I envisioned another ending then the brilliant one Peter Jackson gave us. His ending needs to adjustments or changes, this is just a little extended piece my sister and I think would have been perfect. So, sit back and please read on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Side note: I know the Undying Lands aren't actually a real afterlife but for the sake of this story, it is.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With Frodo to his left and Gandalf on his right, Bilbo watched as the horizon grew closer and their ship sailed into the Undying Lands. He felt very at peace with his ending in Middle Earth. He'd done more things than most hobbits ever dreamed of, living his life not just in the Shire but out in distant lands as well. He'd made so many friends, long lasting friendships that had stuck with him his many long years. And even stronger bonds that had been broken before their time but never forgotten.

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, at his oldest friend, and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since they set sail.

"Will they be there?"

Gandalf looked down at the old hobbit. "I do not know, Bilbo. I really don't."

Frodo frowned. "Who, Uncle?"

Bilbo smiled wistfully. "Very old friends."

Silence fell over the trio as a blinding white light began to fill the air. In what felt like forever and the blink of an eye at the same time, the light suddenly flashed and the next thing Bilbo knew, he was standing in a field of fresh green grass, dressed in the same clothes he'd worn when he left the Shire the very first time on his last grand adventure.

Looking down at his side, Bilbo saw that, not only were his clothes different, but his hands were young again. He was young again.

"Uncle," Frodo was beside him. "you look so different."

Bilbo smiled. "My lad, this is just as strange for me as it is for you."

"Bilbo," Gandalf appeared, setting a hand on the hobbit's head. "I think you have company."

Looking in the direction the great wizard was, Bilbo's eyes lit up at the sight coming their way. Standing in one long line were thirteen friends Bilbo had not seen in a very long time.

"BILBO!"

Breaking the line, a brown haired dwarf still in the silliest hat Bilbo had ever seen came running towards the hobbit, a grin across his bearded face. Bilbo laughed as Bofur grabbed him in a tight hug that threatened to steal his breath. Soon, the others surrounded them, though not as fast as Bofur. Bombur and Bifur squished the tiny hobbit in a hug before letting Dwalin all but pick him up from the ground. Balin, Oin and Gloin laughed and clapped him on the back. Dori and Nori laughed happy tears while Ori got a hug of his own.

Bilbo felt his own tears spill as Fili and Kili came into view, wide grins on their youthful faces. The hobbit was not one bit surprised to see the tall elf, Tauriel, behind Kili, smiling brightly with the others.

The brothers embraced Bilbo tightly, gripping the back of his vest as they shed tears of joy and grief together. Tauriel knelt beside the three, pressing her lips to her dwarf's head and gripping Bilbo's shoulder, where Fili's hand laid, tightly.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Kili whispered.

Bilbo pulled back, swallowing. "You have no idea how much I agree with that." he cleared his throat. "Where's-"

Fili chuckled. "Over there." he pointed behind them. "He wanted to give the others a chance first."

Kili stepped back, taking Tauriel's hand. "Go on, we'll get to know your nephew and talk with Gandalf."

Bilbo nodded his agreement, already seeing the others surrounding Frodo and Gandalf. Taking a moment to steal himself, Bilbo headed in the direction where the last lone dwarf stood alone. Looking him over, Bilbo saw that he hadn't aged a day since he last saw him.

"Master Burglar."

Bilbo grinned. "Thorin."

Time froze for a long moment before the two started laughing and embraced each other. Tears drifted from everyone's eyes as they watched the two finally together once again.

"Gandalf," Frodo watched in awe. "Who is that with Uncle?"

Gandalf smiled, leaning on his staff. "A friend, Frodo. That is a friend."

Thorin pulled back, looking at Bilbo. "I have missed you, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "And I, you, Thorin Oakenshield. And I, you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Cannot count the number of times I cried while writing this, even with how short it is. But it feels right, to me. As though I've given myself closure. I hope all who read enjoy and cry only tears of happiness. Let me know what you think, my flame policy is located at the bottom of my profile and thank you so very much for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
